


Ylisse Week 2018: The Future Rests Upon Us

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Awakening Drama CD Track 3 Reference, Education, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Marc | Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, Performance Art, Polyamory, ylisseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Awakening was my first ever FE game, and what got me into the games that came both before and after it. This is for Ylisse Week 2018, and I hope y’all enjoy as I have enjoyed getting into this franchise. Below, I shall list chapter names [w/ prompts & characters] as they come out, since the prompts can be stand-alone.Chapter 1: Bone [Brady/Noire, Severa/Noire]Chapter 2: Star [Owain, Brady, Inigo]Chapter 3: Home [Lucina]Chapter 4: Dragon [Gerome/Laurent, Minerva]Chapter 5: Heart [Owain/Brady]Chapter 6: Light [Lucina, Chrom, Emmeryn]Chapter 7: Free [All the 2nd-Gens]





	1. Bone [Brady/Noire, Severa/Noire]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t try to hide your injuries, kids.

The Shepherds’ camp was always hectic after a big battle. Severa clutched her injured arm close to her chest and relied on the chaos to avoid notice. She wasn’t sure how bad, exactly, the injury was, but she didn’t need distract the healers. No, Severa was sure she could just find a spare concoction, lie down in her tent, and avoid all the fuss. But even with the busy state of camp, she couldn’t make it to her tent without being seen.

Severa’s plan fell apart when she tried to limp by one of the medical tents. Brady walked out at just the right moment to step in front of her, and she nearly collided into him.

“Argh! Watch where you’re going, Gods,” Severa growled, trying to limp around the priest. When Brady just stared at her, she snapped, “I’m fine! Mind your own business.”

But Brady looked her over and frowned, “No you’re not. Lemme see that arm, Severa.”

“It’s fine,” Severa insisted. She glared at Brady, matching his narrow-eyed scowl. “Go see someone who actually needs help or something.”

“There ain’t nobody left that needs help, except you,” Brady pointed out. He motioned towards his medical tent with his staff, “Now make like a patient and get on a cot.”

“Gods, fine, since you won’t leave me alone. You’re wasting your time,” Severa added as she trudged inside, trying and failing to hide her limp. 

The medical tent Brady worked in was smaller than the main one, but it still had plenty of space for half-a-dozen cots. In the dim light around most of the tent, Severa noted that a couple of the cots had prone, blanketed shapes lying in them. He led her to the nearest empty cot, and while she carefully took a seat on the edge, he brought over a candle for more light. 

Brady stooped down in front of her, which didn’t change much considering his ever-present slouch. “Lemme see your arm,” he muttered, voice low for the sake of those who rested. 

“Ok, just be careful,” Severa whispered, reluctantly holding her forearm out. He carefully held it, and felt along her arm with expertise until she hissed with pain. 

“Shhhh.” At Brady’s absent reprimand, Severa glowered. But another sharp, burning pain up her arm distracted her; she bit her tongue for silence, though her glare remained.

“At worst, it’s fractured,” Brady said, though he still looked at her arm as if he could see the injury. Keeping one hand on her arm, he reached for his staff. She watched as he ran the top of it over her forearm, and she could feel the worst of the pain fade. “Don’t use it for a few days and you’ll be right as rain.”

“Alright, alright, Gods. Guess I’ll just walk around camp and beg for help doing literally anything--” 

They both froze when the person in the nearest cot shifted. After waiting a few moments, Brady glared at her, “Keep it down, will ya? Some… some people got off worse than you did.”

Severa leaned in, struggling to make out Brady’s face in the weak candle light, “Are you crying?”

“No, s’just somethin’ in my eye,” Brady sniffled. He looked back at the other cot, and after a moment admitted, “Noire got pretty roughed up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” Severa didn’t care about her volume as she stood, pushing past Brady to get a better look at Noire. He brought the candle over, and she felt relieved to see Noire’s eyes closed in sleep, even if she was paler than usual. The thick blanket hid any sign of her injuries. 

“I took care’ve her already.” Severa looked up, and saw Brady staring down at Noire with worry. The flickering candlelight reflected in his glossy eyes. “She just... needs t’sleep.”

“Good. I’m staying.” Severa sat on the cot beside Noire’s, staring at Brady, daring him to argue. He stared at her and shook his head. 

“Not if you keep yellin’ loud enough to wake the whole camp, you’re not.” Despite his words, Brady sat beside Severa with a sigh. “But y’aint gonna leave, are ya?”

“Nope,” Severa smirked smugly. When Brady didn’t respond, she looked back to Noire’s sleeping form. They’d been in different parts of the battlefield earlier. She knew she wouldn’t have been there to protect the archer, but her mind was already sinking into self-pity mode.

Brady broke the silence first, but still kept his rough voice soft for Noire’s safe, “So, I was thinkin’...”

Severa scowled, “What? That I should’ve been there? That you’re the better boyfriend because you can at least do something when she’s hurt?”

“What? You got rocks in your head, Severa? I wasn’t thinkin’ that at all!” Brady growled, “Hell, the most I can do is patch her up after fights. Can’t even protect her when the goin ‘gets tough.”

“Ugh. Maybe that’s another thing for the S&B Society to complain about: can’t protect our girlfriend.” Brady smiled ruefully at Severa’s suggestion.

“Speakin’ of, what I was gonna say is we should… I dunno, since S&B Society’s just us two, and we’re both seein’ Noire…” he trailed off, huffed, “Nevermind, it’s dumb.”

Severa raised a brow at the priest, but then it clicked, “Oh. We should look after Noire as a thing? I mean, we kinda already do that, but alright.” She grinned at him, “I can see it now. The S&B Society: dedicated to snarking, barking, and making Noire happy.”

“Sounds good t’me,” Brady agreed. He was about to say more, but stopped abruptly when Noire lifted her head. Her sleepy gaze focused, roughly, on them.

“What’s going on…?” Noire mumbled. Her disheveled hair partly covered her face; it was so cute that Severa temporarily forgot words.

“Just chatterin’. Go back to sleep.” Brady’s oddly-soft voice reminded Severa of the existence of language. She watched him stand and pull the blanket over Noire, a suggestion to lie down again that the archer reluctantly followed.

“Ok,” Noire agreed. But she smiled up at him, and though the archer’s voice was tired and not directed at her, it still managed to stir the butterflies in Severa’s chest. “Thanks for looking after me. You’ll rest too, right?”

“Yeah, I will,” Brady replied. He hoped nobody could see his blush in the dim lighting. “Holler if ya need anything, and I’ll be right there.” When he stepped back, Severa remembered her pride and stepped up to Noire’s cot herself.

“Goodnight, Noire. I’ll be around too, if you need anything from me.” Severa smiled down at the archer, and her returned smile was worth it. “Now go back to sleep, you look worse than I do.”

Noire’s eyes fluttered, already drifting off, “Goodnight,” a yawn, “I love you guys. Thank you.”

Severa flushed, and her awkward, “I, uh. I love you too,” came on the heels of Noire drifting off.

After Noire’s sort snores began to fill the silence, Brady coughed into a hand, “Uh, anyways. Go ahead and take a cot, I gotta go put some stuff away.”

“Alright.” Severa claimed the cot near Noire, of course, mindful of her arm. As she drifted off, part of her pointed out how lucky she was to share her sweet girlfriend with such a good, snarky friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Brady think up all those ‘make like an x and go x’ phrases? Someone teach me his secrets please.


	2. Star [Owain, Brady, Inigo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain, Brady, and Inigo decide to form a troupe.

Brady was wholly focused on his violin. The bow danced along the strings as if Brady’s wrist were guided by a muse of music. So fixated was he that he didn’t notice his tears, moved by his own song, nor did he notice the rapt attention of their audience. 

Inigo danced upon the makeshift stage without a hint of anxiety, at least while he was performing. The mercenary-turned-dancer wore an outfit especially made for dancing, and the decorative chains’ gentle jingling blended well with his movements and the music. 

Owain did not sing along, but rather, wove a story into the performance. His words were measured beside the tempo, practiced and timed to flow with both music and dance. Keeping an ear to the Brady’s song and an eye on Inigo’s movements, Owain composed a tale that completed their triumvirate of performance art.

They wound down to a gradual and bittersweet finale. Owain’s tale ended first, leaving Inigo to and Brady to finish weaving the final threads of their performance. When silence finally reigned, it was respected for a solid moment as part of their finish. Then their audience stood, and applauded, and some of them even wept. Inigo startled out of his performance mindset, but he remembered to step up with Owain and Brady and take a bow.

“Thank you, glorious attendees,” Owain said as he was coming up from the bow. He grinned proudly at the small gathering, “Next time you see we, The Dark Brigade--”  
“No!” Inigo yelped, covering his reddening face with his hands, “For the last time, we’re not calling ourselves that, Owain!”

“Well, you better think of a name soon!” Lissa warned. She stepped up to their impromptu ‘stage’, which was just a cleared-off section of floor. “Especially if you guys plan on leaving soon.”

Owain’s bravado momentarily faltered. He grasped Lissa’s hands in his own, a habit he picked up from her, and smiled weakly, “Oh, Mother, don’t look so sad! I promised we’d visit, and visit we shall!”

But their parents seemed determined to postpone their trip. Maribelle appeared by Lissa’s side, eyes still red-rimmed but demeanor as collected as usual. “You should remain for the next few months. Winter is coming soon, and it won’t be safe for three young men to travel alone.” Lissa nodded along with Maribelle’s words, in total agreement of this point that they’d made several times over the past few days.

“Come on, Ma,” Brady grumbled, “We’re just gonna be gone for a few weeks, then we’re comin’ right back. You know it ain’t gettin’ icy for awhile, so don’t worry about it.” He stepped away to start cleaning his violin, before he’d put it back in its case. Part of him was moved that their friends and family would miss them, but this was their dream, dangit. Brady wanted to travel while the peace lasted.

“Don’t worry, Mother, we’ll be back before it’s too cold to travel. I promise,” Inigo, meanwhile, assured Olivia. She best understood their desire to travel and perform, probably because Olivia herself used to be in a troupe. Thus, she nodded to her son’s assurances, worried but accepting.

As Maribelle somehow appeared right in Brady’s face, he found himself wishing his own mother would calm down about this. They’d promised to spend the harsh winter months in Ylisstol several times. Or in Ferox, if that were closer. Even the Duchy of Themis, though Brady wondered how he’d get through a winter spent in his ma’s home.

“Promise not to be gone too long, Brady. Your health isn’t good for traveling. You remembered to pack a change of underwear? Are you taking the convoy with you? Oh, remember to take vulneraries, medication, oh, maybe you’ll need a second convoy--” Brady held up his hands in a desperate attempt at calming his dear ma.

“We don’t need two whole convoys, Ma,” Brady groaned. He almost fumbled with his violin, trying to put it away while keeping his attention on his worried mother. “Listen, I got everything packed, we’re only goin’ for a couple weeks, then we’ll be back here for a few months. Alright? It’s not goodbye for good, Ma,” he choked on his words, trying to deny the tears that threatened to spill, “We’ll come b-back, safe and sound.”

“Oh, Brady.” Maribelle looked as if she were about to argue further, but her own glossy eyes served as Brady’s only warning before she threw her arms around him. Brady returned the hug, unable to help his own sobs. He tried not to dwell on the fact that this was their third sobbing-session in as many days.

When Brady finally managed to escape the teary embrace, he realized everyone was dispersing. He tried and fail to smother his sniffles while grabbing his things: the music stand, the sheet music, the violin finally in its case. Owain and Inigo waited for him, and he was prepared to bark at any of their snark, but none was given.

Instead, Owain clapped Brady on the shoulder, his grin sympathetic, “Shall we retire, Brady of the Sentimental Song? Inigo of the Indigo Skies--”

“I wanted to talk about our performance,” Inigo interrupted. He grinned at Owain’s frown, “Shall we?”

“Yeah, good idea,” Brady agreed. He trailed behind them, glad that they didn’t see him wiping at his eyes.

“Do you think they’ll actually make us take a convoy?” Inigo wondered aloud.


	3. Home [Lucina]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina reflects while visiting past-Ylisstol.

Lucina expected to be stopped at the gate and searched and questioned. She expected the guards to eye her sword and mask. She expected to struggle through a stream of terrified people trying to get into the city walls. She expected the walls themselves to be damaged, the buildings in disrepair, and the streets dirty and lined with refugees.

“I have important business in the capital.” Lucina watched the gate guards share a look.

“You may enter, just don’t cause any trouble.”

Lucina hadn’t expected to move on from the gate without incident. She hadn’t expected the lack of fear in the air. She hadn’t expected to see people walking around, going about their daily lives. The foot traffic, horses, carriages; buildings that were obviously kept repaired, clean streets, walls that were old but not damaged; it didn’t seem real, like an illusion of peace that could shatter at any moment.

While people gave the masked stranger with a blade some space, Lucina realized that their glances ranged from nervous to curious. Nobody was particularly terrified or suspicious; only the guards watched her for any amount of time.

‘I should be happy that they’re safe,’ but the thought was uncertain. She could not look around without remembering how desperate the city looked in its final hours. At any moment, she expected to hear the alarm signaling another Risen assault.

Months had passed since the fateful day Lucina traveled through time. She’d managed to rescue her family once already: arriving just in time to assist during a Risen attack. Now, she would stop the assassins and prevent their ruinous future. Looking around, it was almost hard to imagine danger lurking nearby, yet her instincts warned her to remain alert.

‘We will stop Grima this time. I won’t rest until the world is safe,’ and the thought was a little stronger this time. As she neared Castle Ylisstol, thoughts of her childhood resurfaced: running through the halls as they became increasingly empty; play with her friends interrupted by grief; learning to fight just to survive, as the capital became filled with desperate and scared people, as the walls began to crumble, as Grima screamed in the distance. She prayed her actions tonight would ensure peace for the future, that her family and country could be safe and happy.

Lucina neared her destination, yet her mind wandered further still. Where were the others? Those who followed her to the past, who’d lost family and friends in the horrific war that ravaged their time, hadn’t arrived with her. Or, she reflected, they had and they were scattered. Some, like Gerome, would be fine alone; she didn’t worry too much about him, until she realized he could’ve been separated from Minerva. Did anybody end up at the same time and place? Lucina hoped so, at least for the sake of those like Severa or Brady, sensitive despite themselves.

She couldn’t afford to worry about them; the mission was too important. But still, at every tavern in every village, she’d asked about each of them. Had anyone seen a theatrical swordsman in yellow? Was there any news of a traveling scholar in a large hat? Any sightings of a taguel or manakete? Asking about her friends had even garnered her the wrong kind of attention, but Lucina was strong enough to defend herself and quick enough to escape ruffians.

Lucina checked for the hole in the castle courtyard; it was still there, thank Naga for her father’s overzealous training. Her route in was secured. She climbed a tree nearby, out of sight of the ground, to await the appointed hour. She knew her father would be attacked, and an attempt made on the Exalt’s life. Knowing her father and aunt would be attacked tonight, setting the terrible events of her time into motion… she took a breath and steeled her resolve. Tonight, Lucina would fulfill her destiny. She had to.


	4. Dragon [Gerome/Laurent, Minerva]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva seeks an education.

“- this theory is widely used as proof that our planet is round.”

Gerome’s brows raised at the words. While he wasn’t surprised anymore to find Laurent when he sought Minerva, he was surprised that the mage sat beside the dragon with a textbook open. Even more surprising, Minerva’s head was bent over the book as if she were trying to see it better, though Gerome was sure she couldn’t read. “What?”

Laurent looked up from his tome, finally noticing Gerome there. “Hello, Gerome. I was just teaching Minerva the basics of accepted scientific theory.”

It took Gerome a moment to process the statement. He glanced from Laurent, who pushed his glasses up in his usual sheepish gesture, and Minerva, whose intelligent eyes shined with excitement. Still, Gerome felt the need to ask them both, “Why?”

Minerva lifted her head and rumbled about her curiosity.

Laurent glanced up at Minerva’s rumbles, politely waiting for her to finish before he spoke. “I believe that my ability to understand her is improving. Thus, when I arrived to visit earlier today, I surmised that Minerva asked me to teach her some of what I know. Apparently, my previous mentions of knowledge have piqued her curiosity.”

Gerome was thoughtfully silent for a moment. Then he took his usual spot beside Laurent, and felt the warmth of Minerva against his back. Looking up at her head, crowned with horns, he nodded to her, “If that is what you want, Minerva, go ahead. Don’t let me interrupt you.”

Minerva nodded her great head in return, a low rumble communicating her joy.

“Thank you, Gerome,” Laurent responded. He smiled at the masked rider, who graced him with a rare return of that expression.

“It is no trouble. Minerva can do what she pleases,” Gerome said simply. He looked away, as if suddenly shy of his own smile. Laurent mercifully returned to the lesson.

“Evidence commonly cited for this theory lies in the works of several known astronomers,” Laurent continued. Minerva snapped to attention, gaze trained on Laurent and the book he held that, compared to her, was so tiny. As Laurent lectured, Gerome found his attention simply on the mage himself, as he usually did. Truly, Gerome meant to listen, but seeing Laurent so enthused was a reward that mattered more to the masked rider.

The lesson continued for a couple hours, as Laurent taught the most basic of scientific theories in academic circles, or so he claimed they were. Gerome didn’t care much. He was almost dozing off when Laurent shut the tome and announced, “It is growing late. We should stop for the evening, as I’m having difficulty seeing the text and we shall soon have to sleep.”

Minerva looked to the sky, then back to Laurent, before she growled a formal complaint.

“We can resume tomorrow, if you wish,” Laurent offered.

After a moment of consideration, Minerva rumbled her reluctant agreement.

“I look forward to it,” Gerome added. When Laurent looked to him in surprise, Gerome looked away to hide the slight blush on his face.

“I see,” Laurent said. “Then let us meet again tomorrow.” 

Gerome felt the loss of warm from the side as Laurent stood, and found himself standing too. He turned, and found Laurent’s face rather close to his own.

“I… look forward to it,” Gerome managed, and Laurent nodded, and after another awkward moment the mage stepped away.

“Goodnight Minerva, Gerome.”

Minerva rumbled a farewell suitable for late evening. Laurent stood for a moment, waiting.

“Gerome?”

Gerome made up his mind and stepped closer to the mage, “Goodnight, Laurent.” He leaned in, waited. 

Laurent, face growing pink, surprised him by leaning in to meet him for a brief kiss. When they parted, the smile Laurent wore made Gerome smile back. 

As Laurent returned to camp, Gerome retired to the tent he kept near Minerva. To his surprise, he realized he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	5. Heart [Owain/Brady]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brady participates in a theatrical evening with his boyfriend.

“But then,” Owain continued, sheathed sword pointed at nothing, “the last of the foul marauders called for reinforcements!”

“Again?” Brady frowned at his boyfriend, “That’s the third time! Don’t they ever run outta bandits?”

“Well, I mean,” Owain momentarily faltered. “We’re almost done, don’t worry.” He bounced back to his usual theatrics in a flash, somehow managing to hold his sword out this whole time even when he looked to Brady with a grin, “Baron Brady the Sentimental! Are you prepared for our final duel with destiny?”

“Yeah, sure,” Brady muttered. The evening wore on, and he was getting tired. But he’d agreed to act out a scene with Owain, so he resolved to stay until the end. Facing the ‘bandit reinforcements’ with his dorky boyfriend, Brady hefted his ‘Pink Sugar Heart Attack’ staff and felt silly.

“Amidst the smoking, ancient ruins, Baron Brady the Sentimental, and Owain Dark the Heroic, make their final stand,” Owain narrated. He stared at the skyline intently, as if he could really see their enemy approaching. “The last of the Devils of Dusk stand before them. Ragged armor and human in shape, yet their eyes glow crimson as blood-”

“Blood doesn’t glow,” Brady muttered under his breath.

“-and their weapons smolder with raw, smoking hatred. Yet Owain Dark stands before them, battered, bloody, but he shall never surrender. After all, without Baron Brady by his side, Owain Dark would have never made it so far.”

Brady’s attention snapped to Owain. Though the swordsman continued to monologue, his voice seemed to be getting softer instead of louder. “Owain Dark stared down the horde of void-given bandits without fear. He would fight them ‘til his downfall without a thought, if it weren’t for his reason to live. His life, given over to the defense of the world, held yet a deeper meaning with Brady by his side.” Owain’s warm gaze slid to meet Brady’s as he quieted, the faint blush on his freckled face somehow matching his confident smile.

“Maybe Baron Brady hardly knows what he’s doing,” Brady mumbled. He looked away, as if that could hide the bright pink staining his face.

“Yet Owain would be lost with Brady,” Owain murmured. After a dramatic moment, his smile grew sheepish. “Hey, Brady? You ok? You sound kind of funny.”

“M’fine, my throat’s just sore,” Brady sniffled, though he didn’t expect Owain to buy the excuse. When Owain stepped in front of him to peer at his face, Brady was annoyed but entirely unsurprised.

Still, Brady had to try and keep up his tough-guy image. He turned away from Owain, again, “Quit it, already, I’m fine.”

“Do you wanna stop? We can continue another time,” Owain offered. Brady was touched by the suggestion; Owain had been very excited to roleplay with him.

“Nah, I’m good, just… needed a moment,” Brady replied, wiping at his face one more time for good measure. He looked down at Owain, though the height difference barely warranted distinction, and huffed, “Go on with the bandits and the fightin’.”

Owain stared up at Brady, green eyes locked on the priest’s as if seeking something. Suddenly, he grinned and turned his gaze back to their imaginary foes. Brandishing his sheathed sword, Owain cried out into the now-broken stillness, “Fueled by the power of true love--”

“Hold up!” Brady yelped. He clapped his hand over Owain’s mouth, startling the swordsman. “I’m ok with fightin’ bandits but I ain’t ok with everyone else hearin’ yet, alright?!” Owain’s response was muffled against Brady’s glove. Brady sighed, removing his hand but getting a final word in, “Listen, just don’t go yellin’ to the world yet.”

Owain’s sheepish smile was tinged with guilt, this time. “I’m sorry, Brady. You’re right, I was just… excited, I guess.”

“Yeah, I know,” Brady muttered. Owain opened his arms for a hug, and Brady gave in to it. The sword that Owain had been using as a prop fell to the grass with hardly a sound.  
“Brady?”

“Hm?” Brady looked down as Owain looked up, chin resting against Brady’s chest. The swordsman smiled.

“I love you, Brady.”

Brady flushed, then spared a quick glance around to make sure nobody else was there. Then he leaned down to share a brief kiss with his dork, “I love ya too, Owain. But uh, could we get inside? I’m freezin’ my bits off.”

“Of course! I cannot have the love of my life freeze in the harsh Ylissean winter,” Owain declared, though it wasn’t even winter. He reluctantly stepped out of the hug, only to grab Brady’s hand, “Let us retire and recharge… for the final part of our epic battle! If, um, if you’re still up for it?”

“Yeah, I am,” Brady admitted. Owain leaned down to grab his blade with his free hand, re-belting it one-handed, for he wouldn’t risk releasing Brady’s hand. Then they walked off together, holding hands all the way back to their shared tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's already guessing they're together, but are too polite to say anything.


	6. Light [Lucina, Chrom, Emmeryn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina wants to spend time with the family she barely got to know.

“Father?” Lucina poked her head into Chrom’s study. The mid-afternoon light shone from the nearby window, illuminating particles of dust that swirled to and fro. It also illuminated the blue-haired man sleeping on his desk, amidst a plethora of papers. Her chuckle woke him up.

“Who-- Lucina, hello,” Chrom mumbled as he sat up, yawning. A stubborn piece of paper remained stuck to the side of his face. Lucina covered her mouth in a futile attempt to suppress her giggles.

“What? Oh,” Chrom sighed and peeled the paper off. Some ink was smudged on his cheek. “... Don’t tell Frederick. What did you need?”

“I was wondering if you knew where Aunt-- I mean, where Lady Emmeryn is today,” Lucina admitted. At her father’s frown, Lucina hurriedly added, “I won’t bother her, Father, I just… wanted to spend time with her, now that we have the chance. The healers have told me that she is improving every day.”

Chrom’s expression was briefly surprised. Then he smiled. “Don’t worry, Lucina, I’m not concerned about you bothering Emmeryn. Perhaps I just worry too much about my sister,” he admitted, with a glance to the paperwork on his desk. “I think she’s in the library today, practicing chess.”

“I forgot that she plays chess now,” Lucina remarked. The healers partly attributed Emmeryn’s mental recovery to the game, taught to the former Exalt thanks to their resident tacticians. Lucina walked up to her father and, leaning down, gave him a warm hug, “Thank you, Father. I’ll go see her now.” 

Chrom returned the embrace with a soft laugh, “I’ll see you later, Lucina. Pray that you never have to deal with as much paperwork as I do.”

“I’ll try not to,” Lucina agreed with a chuckle. She left Chrom to his very important Exalt duties.

Walking down the halls of Castle Ylisse gave Lucina time to reflect. At times, it was easy for her to traverse her childhood home. But at other times, her thoughts turned to her dark past, where the walls would be crumbling, the halls barren, and everyone dying around her.

A passing servant startled Lucina out of her thoughts. She nodded to them and kept moving, intent on her destination. If she focused on the present, then her mind would not drift to the past. Today, she would spend time with her aunt. Everything was safe and peaceful; there was no more war. ‘At least for now,’ the grim thought came and went before she could grasp it.

Lucina arrived at the library doors sooner than she expected. Shaking her head of her thoughts, the princess pushed open the grand doors and sought her aunt. Walking between old shelves filled with books, Lucina noticed that not many visited today. Only a couple guards lingered, relaxed but keeping an eye on their former Exalt.

At one of the few tables in the room, Emmeryn was seated. The chess board in front of her was obviously mid-game. When Lucina took the seat opposite her aunt, Emmeryn looked up in surprise, but recovered quickly with her usual serene smile.

“Hello, Lucina. How… are you today?” Emmeryn asked. Her sentences were improving, though Lucina remembered that her voice had always been soft. Yet somehow, Emmeryn could make that quiet voice carry to all who needed to hear. Lucina smiled at her aunt, thanking Naga yet again that she could even spend time with the former Exalt.

“I’m well today, Lady Emmeryn. I was wondering you were free to hang out today. If that’s ok.” Lucina clasped her hands upon the table to keep them from fidgeting.

Emmeryn reached out, putting a hand upon Lucina’s. When Lucina looked up, Emmeryn met her gaze with a smile, “I’d love… to hang out, Lucina. But… you can just… call me Emmeryn, if you want.”

“Ok, L- Emmeryn.” Lucina smiled back. She was already relaxing, but felt the need to bring up, “I don’t want to interrupt your game, though. Should I come back later?”

Emmeryn glanced to the board, considering. Then she looked back to her niece, “We could… talk over chess… if you like.”

“I’d love to, but I barely know how to play,” Lucina admitted sheepishly. But Emmeryn just smiled.

“I would… be happy… to teach you.”

Lucina’s brows rose, but she nodded, “I’d like that.”

Emmeryn cleared the board, then demonstrated how to set up the pieces. Their game that day became the first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand by Emmeryn getting more attention, dangit, and also learning chess. That is now a thing [that began with FE Gen Fanwork Week 2018].


	7. Free [All the 2nd-Gens]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is saved, but what now?

As the other future children gradually filtered into the meeting room, Lucina found herself reminded of all the times they’d gathered in the past. But unlike those times, their meeting was not amidst strife or after battle. The chairs were comfortable, the room was clean. They should have been happier, relaxed. But despite the weeks of peace, Lucina retained an undercurrent of tension she struggled to shake.

Lucina had claimed the use of this particular chamber because it had enough room for everybody. Thirteen chairs fit around the round table, and Lucina meant for the arrangement to represent their equality.

To Lucina’s right, Yarne settled uneasily. Beside him, Nah sat, straight-backed and hands folded atop the polished wooden table. Morgan was to the manakete’s right; they chattered with Cynthia, who practically bounced in her seat beside them. Inigo leaned back in his seat beside her, listening to Owain chatter to his right.

To Lucina’s left, Kjelle tapped her fingers on the table with mounting impatience. By contrast, Gerome sat next to her impassively. Then again, the masked rider’s calm was likely helped by Laurent, reading a book beside him. Severa sat with her chair facing the table backwards, on the verge of another loud sigh. Noire, next to her, was engaged in a quiet conversation with Brady. Owain was next to Brady, completing the circle.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming,” Lucina began. The conversations in the room died away as attention was focused on her. She felt honored. “We’ve completed our mission, and ensured peace for the future. Now that we’ve had a few weeks to relax, I was wondering what everyone planned to do now.”

As soon as Lucina stopped speaking, Owain immediately stood from his seat and announced, “Brady, Inigo, and I are going to travel! We shall perfect such performances as to bring a tear to every eye and hope to every soul!”

“As everybody knows by now, of course,” Inigo smoothly interjected, before Owain could continue.

“Includin’ Ma,” Brady grumbled, “Here’s hopin’ she don’t chain me to the castle before the end of the week.” Brady scowled at Inigo when the dancer chuckled.

“Oh, she’s just worried about you,” Inigo chided, his smile wide, “She’ll let you go in the end, Brady, never fear. After all, my mother has no problem with me traveling.”

“Yyeah, but Olivia used t’be in a troupe, too,” Brady pointed out, “Of course she’s got no problem! Ma won’t rest ‘til we have a whole herd’a servants and guards and convoys behind us.”

“I think Maribelle’s trying to team up with my mom,” Owain admitted. Yet he remained standing, and struck a pose, and grinned. “But our fair mothers should worry less! For we are warriors from a doomed time, saviors of the world, and no bandits nor remnant Risen could dare stand against us.”

“With a member of the Justice Cabal by your side, no evil can stand against you!” Cynthia confirmed, leaning over Inigo to highfive Owain. She sat back in her seat with such vigor that she nearly tipped the chair over, “Whoops! Anyways, I dunno what to do yet. It’s kind of weird being here.”

“I agree,” Lucina admitted. She looked aside for a moment, “While I enjoy the peace and happiness we’ve fought for, it does feel strange to be here. As if… we don’t quite belong.”

Severa broke the moment of silence, “Yeah, I noticed that too.” She frowned at everyone’s attention, “What? You all feel it too, right? As soon as Lucina said that, you all shut right up.”

“I said that coming here was a mistake,” Gerome pointed out. “We fulfilled our mission, but we do not truly belong here.”

“I do not regret our quest,” Laurent added. “That we have overturned a doomed future was the right thing to do. With peace restored, there is so much we have the opportunity to do. We can learn from knowledge that was never destroyed.” He glanced at Gerome, “Wyvern Valley is still thriving, instead of being the destroyed remnants of a sanctuary.” Gerome reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“When Lucina spoke with Naga,” Nah began, grabbing everyone’s attention instantly, “She said that Naga warned us we might not be able to go back to our time, or our time might be nothing but ruins.” She closed her eyes, willing back tears, then bravely looked around at everyone. At roughly eye-level, thanks to the books stacked under her seat. “So, we might be able to go back. But what if we can’t?”

Yarne shifted in his seat. “It’s safe here, thanks to us. I don’t know if it’s safe back home, but… it would be nice to see again. But if it’s not safe, or if there’s nothing left… I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Even if it isn’t s-safe, we should… check it out, sometime,” Noire suggested. She fidgeted, then looked to Lucina, and everyone followed her gaze.

Lucina straightened in her chair, “I have an idea. Owain, Inigo, Brady, your mothers don’t want you leaving until after winter, right?”

“Yeah. Even my mother doesn’t want me traveling in a blizzard, especially if we end up in Ferox,” Inigo admitted.

Lucina nodded, and looked to everyone else, “How many of you also considered traveling?”

“I want to visit Wyvern Valley again,” Gerome said, quietly. “Beyond that, I have no goals.”

“I was hoping to visit the great libraries and centers of learning of this time,” Laurent added. “If I wish to become a scholar in my own right, I cannot learn solely from my mother.”

“Maybe I could l-learn from my mother, here,” Noire mumbled. She toyed with her bow uncomfortably, “But… she won’t t-teach me dark magic, so… I don’t know what to do.”

“I just wanna be where it’s safe,” Yarne mumbled, sinking into his seat. It didn’t make him much shorter, as he was one of the taller in the room.

“I was thinking of spreading the word about Grima,” Nah admitted. “I have so much time in my life… and if I could spend that preventing the same tragedy from happening again, I would. So, I guess I’d end up traveling, too.”

“I wanna travel!” Cynthia piped up, “I don’t know where, but I wanna be a great hero traveling the land and saving the weak!”

“I don’t have a preference,” Morgan said cheerfully. They grinned at Cynthia, “But traveling around as the Justice Cabal sounds fun. I could provide our expert tactics! No villain would stand up to us!”

“Ugh, we get it,” Severa muttered, ignoring Cynthia’s frown. “I don’t really care. I mean, gods, I guess staying here is bad enough, so I might as well go somewhere.”

“I just want to get stronger, and staying here will only get me so far,” Kjelle said. She eyed Lucina, “You’re thinking of leaving too, I bet.”

“I am,” Lucina agreed. “As much as I enjoy spending time with the family I never had, I feel as if we should go home. Even if it’s in ruins, we could at least be certain. So, here’s my idea: let’s stay here for the winter months.”

“Why?” Severa groaned.

“So that we can spend time with the families we never knew. If you want to,” Lucina added. Severa looked away, but her expression was thoughtful. “Then, we travel together, back to Naga’s temple. On the way, if anyone decides to stay or go on a different path, then so be it. But I want to make sure we’ve truly achieved peace here… and then, I want to see what our home time is like now.” Lucina looked around the table.

“If we visit Wyvern Valley, I will head back to our time with you, Lucina,” Gerome promised.

Laurent settled a hand atop Gerome’s, and pushed up his glasses as if shy about the action, “I could write notes on what we find while traveling. We will stop by major cities, correct? Where there are universities and libraries? If our home has other survivors, I could bring that knowledge back with us.”

“Wellp, I’ll go too,” Kjelle announced, “Can’t let my rival get stronger than me.” She grinned and clapped Gerome on the back, hard enough that the masked rider nearly hit the table.

“Ugh, now we’re getting all emotional,” Severa grumbled. But her severe expression was less so when she admitted, “Yeah, I’ll go too, I guess.”

“And if we find any baddies,” Cynthia piped up, standing, “The Justice Cabal will take ‘em out!” She slammed her hands on the table for emphasis.

Owain stood with her, one arm diagonal across his face, the other diagonally pointed into the air, “The Justice Cabal and The Dark Brigade-”

“Not that name,” Brady groaned.

“Fine,” Owain pouted, hands falling to his sides, “But still! We shall travel the ends of the world, defeating evil and bringing joy to the masses!”

Inigo looked between the two energetic people standing to either side of him, “Assuming your heroics don’t get us killed, why not? Our plan was to travel in the first place.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to, um… to go,” Noire said, softly. “So I’ll go with you guys, when, when we go.” She glanced to either side, smiling shyly at Brady and Severa.

“We’d be glad t’have you,” Brady assured.

“Yeah, so don’t worry about it,” Severa added, apparently not to be outdone.

“It’s safer to be in a group, so I’ll go too,” Yarne added. “Also… I wanna get stronger, too, and braver, and I wanna make sure this world’s really saved now.”

“So, we’re all traveling together?” Morgan grinned, “Great! Our bonds hold through not one, but two apocalypses!”

Lucina saw the resolve in everyone’s expressions and found herself smiling, “Then if it’s settled… thank you, all of you. If it weren’t for your support, we would never have changed fate. Even with how much we argued before our Ylissetol burned, and even if we split up in the future… I’m glad we did this together.”

As the informal meeting began to break up, Lucina privately wondered what she did to get such good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun week to write for, and I’m glad I got to participate in it.
> 
> Also, have y’all noticed how a lot of the Awakening kids’ solo endings, even paired endings, has them traveling, for one reason or another? Because a lot of them do.
> 
> AND ALSO if you haven’t seen/read the Awakening Drama CDs, I highly recommend doing so. There’s four tracks total, and two are funny, two are serious; two focus on the 1st-gens, two on the 2nd. In particular, the third track, the serious one for the 2nd-gens, is so so good and very relevant.
> 
> Also, in the course of working on this final [rather late] entry, I realized the previous prompts could all be loosely related, so I changed the fic description to fit better.


End file.
